Player vs Player
For maps, see PvP Maps. In BattleForge, Player versus Player (abbreviated PvP) allows players to take their decks and challenge other players. Players can play Unranked matches for a consequence-free environment or play to improve their rank in Ranked matches. The "standard" PvP gameplay mode allows players to use decks built from their entire collection of cards, while another mode limits decks to cards to a closed Tome Pool. In PvP players can choose to compete individually (1-on-1, or 1v1) or in two-person teams (2-on-2, or 2v2). Collection Match In a Collection Match, players use decks made from their entire collection of cards with upgrades allowed. Ranked Collection Match will give you Tokens and Gold. You can receive a max of six Battle Tokens from Collection Matches. Tome Match Tome Matches are matches in which both players use Tome Decks. Like "sealed decks" in other collectible card games, a Tome Pool is established from four boosters plus thirthy two additional common cards upon registering the tome collection. No cards may be added to these fifty-six random cards nor may the cards be upgraded. Finally, players may build one or more tome decks from one tome collection. The rewards for tome matches are greater than those for regular collection matches. To add the cards to their general collection, players can disband their tome collection. Note that this is a one-way operation that cannot be undone. Further, tome decks are valid for one month from the time of their creation, after which the collection is disbanded and any associated tome decks are deleted. Pros: *All players are on equal footing on a monetary basis, using exactly 900 BattleForge points worth of cards *It allows for the usage of cards not commonly used in collection play, making for a much more varied playing field Cons: *Luck plays a factor. Some boosters will have better cards than other boosters. *Over-time cost. A tome deck is only valid for a month (most sealed decks in CCGs are only valid for the span of a tournament) Unranked matches allow players a free-form mode of PvP, without consequences or ranking constraints. This allows players to test new decks and strategies, take on players of opponents of their choice, and learn the PvP maps. Since Unranked PvP provides no constraints and consequence, it also provides no rewards. They are played in the Sparring Grounds. Ranked Matches use an automated match-up system in the Dueling Grounds, while Unranked Matches are created in the Sparring Grounds. Players that participate in 1v1 Ranked PvP earn an ELO score. Before the game begins, an automated match-making system matches players or teams, and thus, the competition is not known until the game begins. The system tries to ensure that opponents have close ELO scores, though the time to find a match may take some time depending on the availability of opponents. Since these matches are somewhat guaranteed to be of close ability, ranked matches are the only way for players to earn PvP Tokens and to improve their ELO score. PvP Rank Listing *PvP Tips & Tricks *PvP Tactics & Counters *PvE *ELO Ranking Systems Category:Game Modes Category:PvP